The present invention has a broad variety of applications for supporting sheet material. For ease of reference however the present invention will now be described in relation to banner support systems.
At present a number of different systems exist for supporting banners.
However most systems utilise a heavy aluminium base which has a retraction system for rolling up the banner for storage and transport purposes and a pole for holding the banner erect when in use.
These systems are expensive to transport because of their weight and can be cumbersome to carry for long periods.
All references, including any patents or patent applications cited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. No admission is made that any reference constitutes prior art. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicants reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of the cited documents. It will be clearly understood that, although number of prior art publications are referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that any of these documents form part of the common general knowledge in the art, in New Zealand or in any other country.
Throughout this specification, the word “comprise”, or variations thereof such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.